


【漢康】沒人有資格干涉他人幸福權利

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】沒人有資格干涉他人幸福權利

＊本文中的漢康已經在交往＊

漢克是在廣場等候去賣場購物的康納歸來時，被那位陌生人攔下來的。起初他以為對方是來問路，直到看清那名年輕人手中的紙張，才大感不妙，但對方已經率先開口了。

「請問，你是否能花費五分鐘，幫我們簽署這張同意書？」很好，用這台詞開場很常見，但有個地方絕對沒辦法說正常，那就是年輕人遞到漢克面前的同意書。

他低頭快速瀏覽三條內容，眉頭逐漸緊皺，老天，那是一份反仿生人同意書，漢克感覺頭疼，即便是發生革命事件前，他都不會簽署，何況是現在。就在這時，忽然有個想法掠過腦袋，漢克未曾跟反仿生人組織成員交談過，不妨利用這機會，弄清楚那些傢伙究竟在想什麼。

於是，他開始依照同意書內容，逐條詢問該組織成員反對理由。

「我看看……第一條，同意婚姻限定兩名人類或仿生人的結合。先生，如果我沒記錯，目前法律似乎連仿生人之間的婚姻都禁止不是嗎？」他留意到年輕人神色有些慌張，拿出手機迅速溜到旁邊尋求支援。漢克之所以知道仿生人無法結婚這點，是因為不久前崔西氣沖沖跟康納聯繫，抱怨她無法跟愛人結婚。顯然，眼前的年輕人並沒有去稍微查詢這件事，漢克在內心偷笑，他等待對方的回應，過了幾分鐘，年輕人回來了，臉上還掛著噁心笑容，一副有備而來的樣貌。

「確實如此，但我們所禁止的是人類跟仿生人的婚姻，跟你提出的部分毫無關聯，我認為可以不用在這點上鑽牛角尖。」漢克點點頭， _ 好樣的，反過來怪別人想太多是吧，我倒要瞧瞧你能胡扯到何時。 _

「恕我直言，如果說連兩名仿生人都無法結為連理，當然沒辦法跟人類通婚，所以如果要阻止你提出的情形，那就得先讓仿生人之間的婚姻成效，」說到這邊，他刻意抬起眉毛，「沒錯吧！」

「就算仿生人之間沒辦法結婚又怎樣，我就是厭惡，反感他們干涉人類生活。」年輕人握緊拳頭，憤恨咒罵，這令漢克感到十足好奇，格外想明白對方憎恨仿生人原因。

「你為什麼會討厭仿生人？」他拋出疑問，就在這時對方收起怒火，重新恢復先前模樣，扭頭面對漢克，開始緩緩開口。

「先生，你一定得聽我娓娓道來，想必故事結束後，你也會替我的遭遇感到同情，認為簽署這份同意書是當務之急。」他拉起漢克的手，眼眶映滿水珠，中年男子認為這演技實在是有夠差勁，但依舊耐住性子留下來，「多年前，當我剛從大學畢業時，經過幾個月尋覓終於擁有工作，雖然就業後經常被上司刁難，但終究還是努力忍下來，結果就在這時……」他戲劇性地稍微暫停，讓口吻多出些許恨意，然後才接下去描述。

「我的工作在某天突然被仿生人取代，上司無情把我炒魷魚，除此之外，原本我還有一個交往2年，中途偶爾會有小磨擦的女友，她竟然在我失去工作當天把我甩了，還直嚷『跟你談戀愛，不如找仿生人。』這種鬼話。你瞧瞧，就是因為仿生人我才會一夕之間失業又失戀，難道我沒理由去恨仿生人嗎？」提出問句的當下，年輕人語氣異常激動，這讓漢克更加認為整段故事很假，於是，他挑出毛病予以反駁。

「請等一下，如果說取代你工作的是人類，而不是仿生人呢，那你會如何做。」他的問題，換來對方一臉困惑。

「但我的工作，就是被仿生人取代，還有很多人也都因為它們失業。」漢克感到麻煩，自己竟然碰到這種只懂背稿，不會靈機應變的人，反對組織的戰力素質簡直低落到不行。

「那你前面說自己被上司刁難，我怎麼認為是因為工作態度或能力不好的關係，據我所知，有一部份員工會讓上司想炒掉，就是因為態度消極，能力又普通的緣故。所以說，你不能全盤怪仿生人。」他瞇起眼睛，注視著再度陷入緊張情緒的年輕人。

「那麼我女友又是怎樣，她因為仿生人緣故就把我甩了欸。」終於說到這段，漢克早就準備好台詞應付。

「她是說『不如去』，那是比喻，倘若今天出現一個比起優秀的人類，她照樣會跟你提分手，我認為與其找理由，怪罪他人，不如先從自己做起。」漢克原本想扔完話就走人，誰知道對方伸出腿阻擋去處，一抬頭就發現那位反對組織成員緊握同意書，指向第二點。

「那這條！這條『同意學校教育不應教導熟悉仿生人的課程。』！你總該同意了吧！」他口氣相當激動，漢克猜想八成是被方才的話語激怒，但他要讓對方徹底明瞭，大聲並非等於有道理。

「那麼你說說，學校應當刪除課程的理由。」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前，低頭用冷冽的冰藍色雙眼瞪著年輕人，對方似乎被這神情嚇住，但仍舊深吸口氣，努力應對。

「莘莘學子沒必要耗費寶貴的教育時間，去認識一個路上到處都能看見的機器。」他的口吻並未參雜太多情感，當他用機器形容仿生人時，漢克有些惱怒，幾乎想一拳往對方臉上奮力砸下去，但他告訴自己還沒結束，至少得撐到第三條同意書內容完。

「這麼說來，你家中也有仿生人囉！」他留意到年輕人表現出的惶恐。

「確實有……可是那並非重點，如果說在路上可以四處碰到仿生人，學校各地開課教導就等同在騙錢。」漢克內心直搖頭，連「騙錢」都能說出口，反對組織真是為反而反。

「不能這樣評論，現在網路很發達，不少課程都能透過自學了解，但前往學校同樣能學習，兩者之間不同的地方是『交流』。學校除了能讓孩子認識朋友和成長外，更重要的是觀念交換，並非所有人都同意仿生人存在意義，這時候若教師可以充分解說，外加學生之間的相互討論，藉此改變錯誤觀念，這正是學校特地開仿生人課程的因素。」年輕人雙眼逐漸睜大，身軀在劇烈顫抖，似乎在想該如何反擊，當他再度開口時，漢克立刻察覺到對方即將沒招。

「最……最後一條：同意仿生人遵循的法律條目與人類不同，我認為關於仿生人的法律應該特地立新法，又不是人類，憑什麼與我們這種血肉之軀共用相同條款，那些東西——」漢克絲毫沒給予對方把講完的機會，忍耐多時的怒火終於在聽見年輕人用「東西」代稱仿生人時徹底爆發，他淪起拳頭，直線朝眼前的垃圾轟下去。

下一秒，被痛毆在地的年輕人摀住臉頰，才剛重新站起，在能開口說話前領子就被漢克揪住，老警探用生平最憤怒的口吻大吼。

「夠了，你他媽的憑什麼去干涉別人幸福的權利！不要自己失去愛人就反過來當絆腳石！別人喜歡仿生人還是人類，學校有沒有傳授仿生人課程，以及仿生人遵守什麼法律，到底跟你有什麼關係？更重要的是，他們不是機器，更非你口中的『東西』！」年輕人渾身顫抖，導致沒能拿穩手裡那張同意書，漢克低頭注視著緩緩飄落的紙張，他迅速伸手撈起，甩動同意書再度怒吼，「你希望我簽這張對吧！好，我這就把想對你說的話寫下來！」

他從眼前那個臉色蒼白的傢伙面前抽走胸膛口袋的筆，俐落在紙張背面寫了一段話，並把紙張猛力甩回去，年輕人剛看見上面那個巨大的文字，立刻扭頭跑走。

漢克還沒真正離開憤怒情緒，背後就傳某人的說話聲。

「漢克，這是什麼情況？」他一轉頭，隨即發現手上抱著紙袋的康納。

漢克臉上的緊繃面容隨即消緩，他發現原先那些火冒三丈，都隨著康納現身迅速消散，漢克輕壓嘴角邊緣，嘗試舒緩臉頰，並做出笑容。

「你用掉很多時間，康納。」他無法得知康納站在這邊多久了，但還是盡可能不讓對方知曉數分鐘前的插曲，只是，那張被扔開後沒能回收的同意書，在此時飄到康納身旁。

警用仿生人毫不猶豫就低頭拿起紙，額角LED燈快速閃爍，他輕易分析出某些事情。

「漢克，這是你的字跡，而且還寫著『我男友是仿生人！』，背後還有些字，這是——」他意圖要把紙張翻頁，漢克趕緊跑過去把紙抽走，開口說著時間差不多，該回家了之類的廢話，同時偷偷把同意書揉起來，朝路旁的垃圾桶丟去。 _ 就讓這天的不愉快，成為過去吧！ _

康納沒對漢克說的是，他早就出現了，當時正好狀見漢克把反仿生人組織的成員揍倒那幕，之後漢克說出那段讓他全數記錄在記憶體內部的話語，但他知道如果直接開口，漢克肯定會否認，因此僅有選擇找機會看清同意書上的文字。康納扭頭注視著把紙袋拿走，替他減輕負擔的漢克，系統跳出「日常的美好」訊息，他喜歡這樣，就算有些事情不講明，光用心感受就已足夠。

就這樣，他跟漢克在底特律街頭緩緩步行，走向屬於兩人的家。


End file.
